


Nightfall

by kurasio



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 金鐘炫是走在危崖邊的人，他要負責將他拉回；即使他會摔在他身上，然後一起受傷。那無所謂，他想，只是需要一點強烈的東西。把他抓回來，對上那雙眼睛，逼迫他說出心裡的話。





	Nightfall

  
  


找到金鐘炫的時候正好日暮，黃旼泫在開放式的安全梯間抬起頭，那人正將活頁紙放在膝上謄寫。

他打了個手勢，示意他把耳機摘下。

 

晚飯吃了沒？

還沒，晚點再去就行了。

 

累嗎？

 

鐘炫遲疑了那麼一瞬間，在揚起溫柔的微笑搖頭說不與躊躇吐實之間，最後還是點了點頭。累，可是那又有什麼辦法呢，鐘炫說著又苦笑了起來。

況且跟以前跑行程比起來，倒不是那麼累的。

說出言不由衷的話語。

 

黃旼泫在瞬間焦躁了起來。他走得近了些，再近，直到可以將他一把拉進懷裡的距離。金鐘炫抬起頭來，最後還是將嘆息吞了回去。他主動湊向他，將下顎擱置在他的肩上。

擁抱收緊時不明顯的顫抖。

克制的鼻息。

 

他將手放上他的腰，順著脊椎的凹陷來回爬撫。不要對我說謊，東昊或是珉起，他們也都看得出來，只是給你留餘地而已。可是我不會。

不要對我說謊，他在他耳邊說。

金鐘炫是走在危崖邊的人，他要負責將他拉回；即使他會摔在他身上，然後一起受傷。那無所謂，他想，只是需要一點強烈的東西。把他抓回來，對上那雙眼睛，逼迫他說出心裡的話。

不要在他不在的地方哭泣。

 

那些都是很輕易就會打破的承諾，這個人很容易退縮。他都知道。但是你要知道，像你需要一樣，我也需要這些，他皺著鼻子說。

金鐘炫笑了兩聲，用他很熟悉的乾燥的嗓音，他說，旼泫啊，我們都過了可以隨便撒嬌的年紀了。

他想說不要緊，或者其他應該在此時此刻衝口說出的話，但最後還是安靜了下來。咬個牙就過了，他說，也對自己說。

是啊。

 

你瘦了好多，鐘炫說，在擁抱結束後掩飾著尷尬。

是嗎？是你吧，顧著練習又錯過飯時。他聳著肩，靠在牆邊等他收拾。不要跟珉起說，他想起來又忙囑咐。縮著肩膀怪不好意思的模樣。

嗯，不會說的，怎麼把你哭鼻子的事情到處亂說呢。

旼泫說，一字一字，咬著就揚起嘴角。他沒有錯過金鐘炫瞬間慌張地看向他，發現他調侃的笑容時又氣惱地笑了起來。你這個人，鐘炫說，帶著一點不可置信和無奈。

但還是笑著。

他也笑著，頭一抬，天色都暗了。遠處的路燈亮了起來，像月亮。

  
  



End file.
